Endoscopic tools are presently used in certain types of surgery including sinus surgery. In use, the surgeon inserts an endoscope into the sinus of a patient in order to view the microscopic operating field with an optical, electronic viewing system. That opto-electronic system includes an optical sensor positioned at a distal end of a stem of an endoscope. The image captured by the optical sensor is optically and electronically transmitted, enhanced by electronics, and viewed by the surgeon on a monitor.
One type of endoscope has an elongated, hollow stem, an enclosure at a proximal end of the stem opposite the distal end of the stem and a camera port extending opposite the stem from the enclosure. On the top side of the enclosure, finger holes or a finger ring is provided to receive the surgeon's fingers. At the bottom of the enclosure is a stiff spring control valve interface, configured as a depressible valve control, which controls the flow of an irrigating fluid injected through the stem and out of the distal end of the stem. Irrigation is provided via an irrigation port in the enclosure. The endoscope includes continuous suction flow through the stem from the distal end and out a suction port disposed in the enclosure. The irrigation port and the suction port are fluidly coupled to the stem within the enclosure.
Endoscopic surgery using this type of endoscope is sometimes used to clear and remove polyps and growths and debris from the sinus cavities of a patient. A laser delivery system may be inserted into the sinus to burn away the polyps or other nasal obstructions using laser radiation. However, increased bleeding associated with the removal of polyps is frequently a limiting factor in the ability to widely remove diseased tissue.
It is desired to have a method of removing polyps or other nasal obstructions using a laser wherein the excess bleeding typically associated with sinus surgery is reduced.